


The Aftermath

by orphan_account



Series: Thalia/Reyna [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Lemon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano got raped by the god of love Eros... Reyna and her girlfriend Thalia try to seek retribution on the god of love
Relationships: Eros/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano(Forced), Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Thalia/Reyna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607749
Kudos: 13





	1. The Rape

Reyna was forced against the bed. Her attacked looked at her. He flicked his wrist and bonds appeared. "Who the hell are you" Yells Reyna. The guy smiles at her and then knockers her out with a snap of his fingers. She could smell a intoxicating smell of amber one second and the next second it was jasmine and the next it was pine. She can see wings on the back on her attacker. "da fortitudinem matrem suam" She Says

"Your mother will not intervene Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona" Says the Man with Wings  
"Who are you... you monster" Says Reyna  
"Not a monster" He said in a delicate tone. Then she looks pale "Lord Eros" She replies  
"How did u know" Says Lord Eros and then he looks at his wings "Oh yah that"  
"Aurum and Argentum to me" Says Reyna and then two dogs come in and bite Eros on the neck.  
"Go" Say Eros. And then eros pulls out a bow and shoots her in the Vagina   
"Oh...Oww" She says in pain and then Reyna looks at Eros "Why"  
"Because i want to" Says Eros and then Reyna looks at him with daggers in her eyes  
"Oh Bellona give me strength" Says Reyna


	2. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano stumbles home and is met by her love Thalia Grace and they both try to compartmentalize what went on with Reyna and the God of Love Eros. Then Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase show up and try to comfort the two of theme

### The House

Reyna stumbles through the door. "Thalia...Thalia...Where are u? Something terrible just happened to me" Says Reyna  
Then Thalia Grace stumbles out of her bedroom and looks at her love. Thalia was wearing a tank-top with a heart with arrows through it... she was also wearing a black pair of pants and a black bra and pantie and then she ran to her love and she started to cry. "Oh baby what happened for you" Says Thalia. 

"I got assaulted" Says Reyna. Then Thalia frowns at Reyna and then she starts to get angry  
"Who was it...And can i murder theme" Says Thalia and then Reyna starts to smile  
"You can not murder this person" Say Reyna. And then Thalia pulls out her knife  
"Why can i not murder this person" Inquires Thalia and then Reyna frowns to Thalia  
"It was a god" Answers Reyna  
"Which god was it" Angrily Inquires Thalia  
"Eros or Cupid" Answers Reyna and then she shrieks as she pulls out the embedded arrow out of her vagina

> "Ego Dominus vocare Iovem  
> Ego vocabo patrem meum,  
> Egrediebatur, et venite ad me loqui"

Thalia Chants

### On Olympus

"Honey I am getting a ring" Says Zeus and then Hera looks at him suspiciously  
"Who is it" Inquires Hera as Zeus looks at Hera kind of sheepishly  
"It is one of my children" Says Zeus. Then Zeus looks like he is going to be struck with a giant celestial bronze object  
"Which One" Says Hera "Scratch that go help you child. I am glad that you are going to be a real father"   
Then Zeus hugs his wife... "I will see you in a little bit" Says Zeus  
"Okay" Says Hera

### The House

"Thalia dear" Zeus Boomed "What do you need from me"  
"My fiancé" Says Thalia almost on the the verge of tears and then Zeus turns into a normal mortal   
"Thalia what happened to Reyna" Says Zeus and then lighting starts to thunder with the combined lighting of both Thalia Grace and Zeus  
"She was raped by a god" Says Thalia  
"Which god" Says Zeus as he starts to get angry "NOBODY GOES AFTER MY CHILDREN OR THEIR BELOVED" Yells Zeus. "Which god is it... I will kill that particular god" 

"It was Eros of Cupid depends on which form you want" Says Thalia  
Then Zeus turns into Jupiter. Then Jupiter or Zeus what ever you want to call him. "Bellona you might want to come down something has happened with Reyna that you might want to see". Then a giant boom in the sky and a woman with a military war helmet she also carried a torch and a sword. 

"What happened to my daughter" Says Bellona  
"She got raped by Cupid" Says Jupiter or Zeus  
"Maybe she was not strong enough" Coldly Responded Bellona  
"Mother!" Reyna said indignantly  
"What Reyna" Responded Bellona  
"I got raped by a god" Reyna said calmly  
"How is this my problem" Bellona says calmly  
"Because you are my mother" Reyna says and then she takes a deep breath "Because you are spouse to have my back"  
"Why" Says Bellona  
"You Promised after both the Giant and Titan War" Says Reyna and then Thalia gets out of the shock she has been in  
"Baby how are you so calm" Says Thalia  
Reyna laughs. "Because i know that the best way to talk to people or deities is calmly"   
"Okay" Says Thalia  
"Jupiter...Bellona can u help me or can u direct me" Says Reyna and then Reyna's mother and Thalia's Father look at each other and then frown  
"Okay let me help you" Says Bellona  
"Thank you My Lady" Thalia murmurs as she bows  
"Thank you mother" Reyna says  
"You have made sure that you have honored me" Says Bellona  
  
Then Reyna drifts off to sleep and she can hear disembodied voices "Save Me" , "Why Reyna", "You Betrayed Rome" , "You helped the Graecus take rome's honor". Then she walks to the principia in new rome and as she walks she keeps hearing voices in her head. "You should have killed Percy Jackson". Then she sees some of her centurions. Michael Kahale, Octavian, Jason Grace, Hank. Then she turns towards theme and they have skeletal faces that in harmony say "You should have let octavian destroy Camp Half-Blood...The Greeks are Weak. 

Then she turns and sees Cupid. "You were not strong enough" Says Cupid  
"I am just a demigod" She yells in both the dream and in real world. then Thalia looks at Percy And Annabeth.   
"Hey Reyna" Percy Says and Reyna can hear it like an echo in her dream  
Then a guy with angelic wings. The only thing that he was wearing was a black pair pants. He also had white beard. His hair was curly and white and in his right hand he has a hour glass. "Reyna Ramírez-Arellano" the guys says

Then Reyna pulls out a knife "Who are you" She Growls  
Then he is just smiles and flicks the dagger out the hand of the hand of Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. "I am Cronos" He Says  
"The titan lord" Says Reyna  
The guy laughs..."No...He is named after me. I am Chronos the Personification of time"


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano wakes up to find three of her best friends there Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson. Annabeth and Percy want to keep up but that will go off schedule

"Hey Reyna" Says Percy as he looks concerned "Are you okay"  
"Yah no" Says Reyna. Then she looks down at what she is wearing. "Really Thalia". Reyna was wearing a black tank-top with "SPQR: New Rome" printed on it. And she was wearing black panties. "Remind me to throw that out once i feel better"

 **Reyna POV**  
I hate these clothes. I hate theme soo much. "Lets go talk in the Foyer" Says Reyna  
Then Annabeth looks at Reyna... "Reyna you have been out for one and a half days" Says Annabeth  
I feel suddenly light header...."Are you kidding me" Says Reyna. "Ugghh...Why does my head hurt"  
"It must be from the sleep" she responded  
"Who is our personal physician" I responded  
"Will Solace and his assistant Nico Di Angelo" She replies  
Then Annabeth and Percy say at the same time "We can come with u if you want us to"  
Then i look at theme sadly "Can i just be me and Thalia" I say mumbling  
"I totally understand" Say Annabeth  
Thalia shoots me a worried look "Are you okay Rey-Rey" She Inquires  
"I am fine...I just need to stop having these night mares" I respond  
Then Thalia looked surprised... "I did not know about it" Says Thalia  
"It is okay baby" I respond.... "I was trying to fix a problem by my self. I did not need u to worry"

### The Car

 **Nobody POV**  
"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Says Reyna as she starts to sweat a lot and then reyna turns to her  
"Oh fuck" Replies Thalia. And then Reyna starts to violently convulsions "Reyna can you hear me!" then she waits a few seconds and still no response "Reyna!!" and then she pulls out Lorazepam and shoots Reyna with it. And then Reyna stops convulsing and then Thalia looks at her girlfriend with sadness... "I am going to shove a arrow through the head of eros" 


End file.
